


Bullshit

by nanasekei



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Troll Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: “It’s a science, Tony.” Steve says, all wide-eyed and innocent. “It’s a very real science.”





	Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Horoscope" square on the Happy Steve Bingo. As always, thanks to Sheron for the beta and incentive! <3

Tony walks inside the living room, watching the rain hit the large glass windows. It’s the epitome of a depressing Sunday afternoon, all grey and gloomy. Tony has been in the lab all day tinkering with stuff, and that means he’s feeling bored and needy, which means only one thing.

“Steeeeeeeve,” he drawls out. Steve is on the couch reading the newspaper. Despise having his Starkpad to update him in real time about any news he might want to see, Steve still uses the newspaper sometimes, because he likes the crosswords. Tony doesn’t bother him about it because he likes the cute frown between Steve’s eyebrows when he’s solving one.

Steve raises his head and smiles at him. Tony walks towards the couch with large strides, flopping down and practically diving for Steve’s lap.

“Watcha doing?” he asks, trying to catch a glimpse of the newspaper.

Steve strokes his hair and Tony momentarily forgets the newspaper, eyes fluttering closed as he pretty much purrs at the soothing touch of Steve’s warm, gentle hands.

“I’m reading the horoscope.”

Tony’s eyes open immediately, looking up with indignation. “No. Way.”

“You asked.”

“I thought you were doing the crosswords! Which, though dated, is a perfectly healthy exercise, especially for a centenarian mind.”

Steve looks down with a raised eyebrow, and then, with true supersoldier reflexes, snaps his hand towards Tony’s hip and lightly pinches his side.

“I just finished the crosswords.” Steve waves the newspaper, showing them proudly. And, really, if Tony’s honest, he loves that Steve does the crosswords – it’s just so nice, seeing Steve do something meaningless and not world-saving just because it makes him happy. Tony may, in fact, be planning an infinite crossword generator as an extra upgrade in the next edition of the Starkpad. “So I thought of checking into some astrology. Always nice to get some predictions of what the month may bring.”

That’s, without a doubt, Steve’s _fucking-with-Tony_ voice. Tony knows that, but he loves when Steve messes with him, so he plays the part, rolling his eyes and groaning.

“I can’t believe you’re actually saying this under my roof. I can’t work for one afternoon without coming back to see you reading this cheap pseudo-science—“

“It’s a science, Tony.” Steve says, all wide-eyed and innocent. “It’s a very real science.”

“No, it isn’t, and you know very well it isn’t, you’re just trying to get me winded up—“

“Spoken like a true Gemini.”

“Ok, listen here, you little—“

Tony doesn’t complete his sentence, because Steve laughs and pulls him up, hugging his back and placing him sitting on his lap. Tony makes a show of pretending to resist, but he’s not fooling anyone, and in a second he’s all curled up against Steve’s warm, comforting chest.

“Fine,” he grunts, voice muffled against Steve’s shirt. “What does it say?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Steve sounds terribly proud of himself, which of course means he isn’t done annoying Tony yet. “Because I think we might have a tough conversation soon. You see, it says right here that I’m going to meet someone special.”

Tony pouts. “Told you this was bullshit. What does mine say?”

“It says that it’s a good time for you to do some self-reflection. Maybe some traveling. Also, good news,” he pauses for dramatic effect. “You may gain money from a property.”

“Fuck off,” Tony says, and Steve laughs. “I swear, nobody knows, but you’re worse than me and Barton sometimes. Why do I put up with your bullshit?”

Steve smiles and plants a kiss on his cheek. “’Cause it’s _my_ bullshit,” he says, voice going soft, and Tony can’t help but smile back.

He’s right, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart. If you want to, you can [reblog the fic here](http://elcorhamletlive.tumblr.com/post/180570951610/bullshit-nanasekei-marvel-cinematic-universe).


End file.
